An Adventure of A Princess and Her Knightly Friend
by Blaze808
Summary: This story is for my Opposite Attract readers, because if you haven't read the story-you won't get the references at all. This is one of the many adventures of Meta Knight and Rosealia as young children, and this one involves the GSA-please enjoy! As I mentioned, if you haven't read Opposites Attract, this will literally make your head spin.


**Since I can't continue with my little Brawl piece while I wait for reviews-even if you left them already, I can't get to them until at least tomorrow. Because a lot of the story was a bit angsty when it came to these two, I decided to write something a bit cuter. Why? Because I can! Please enjoy! This is a little apology for taking so dang long writing Chapter 16. You will notice this since the two main characters' history is in my main piece.) This is in 3rd person, my preferred writing style. This is not a pairing, and these two are very young at this point-if you're new to this, and some of the character design seems a little off, this is for my Opposite Attract readers, because it's explained in that story.**

Now, you probably wondered why this story is called An Adventure of a Princess and Her Knightly Friend. For one, our two cast members want to make it clear that they are friends, and kissy-kissy things are for people infected with *ahem* cooties and other mental disorders. The second thing is that there was a little dispute whether the 'Knightly Friend' was a real knight, and to settle it, they chose this. I apologize for interrupting your story, but they wouldn't this adventure without this intro.

We start our little adventure on a planet called PlantStar, which is close to PopStar and GrayStar, but it's smaller than the two. This planet is home to puffballs, a race that seems to only have heads for a body, and one look at the majority of the creatures would make you want to take one home for a pet-something that causes humiliation for those trying to appear manly. Most however, are fine with their cuteness. Now, to be more specific, this story starts in the capital of Abanei, and in the castle village-which is inside the city-where these two friends live, and are currently in the house of the female-who just happens to be the Princess of PlantStar, the 600 year old Princess Rosealia (which in our years, is the equivalent of 6). She is currently being visited by the other main cast member, Meta J. Knight, who is 500 years old-though would like to point out he is going to be 600 in a week-and the youngest child of Sir. Meta Senior Knight and Madelia Skylin. Since birth, these two had been inseparable and would do everything together. Some of you may be thinking about how cute it is that this story is about two children. Well, it's not as cute as you might think, because to everyone else in Abanei, it's trouble.

Rosealia sat, twiddling her feet on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" She looked over at her friend, who was doing the same thing over on the sofa.

"Do you want to watch the…?"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish." His lips curled in a silent pout as he thrust his arms together, folded tightly.

"We do that all the time. What's so cool about sweaty guys fighting! Besides, our daddies aren't going to be there! Your daddy's on a mission to PopStar, and my daddy has a…" Rosealia's eyes glinted with a hint of mischief. Meta J caught it instantly.

"Rosie…no…" Meta J whispered.

"Oh come on! It's just some guy from the Outer Regions."

She heard Meta J whimper slightly, causing her to groan.

"Do you still believe that stupid thing?!"

"Rosie…they're real…"

"Yes, Meta J. There are such things as crickets. But the Outer Regions do not have crickets that suck your brain fluids, and do not make you fall in love with Matilda Malone. And they most certainly do not lay their eggs in the legs of Outer Regioners so that the smaller mutant babies inhabit PlantStar and are searching for you! Tyrai was trying to keep you from finding the jewelled space rocks with me on Planet Maski."

"…they're not just looking for me…"

"You're so gullible." Rosealia walked over, sat beside Meta J and patted him on the head.

"Rosie?" Meta J looked at Rosealia. "Yeah?" She looked at him. "What's gullible mean?" He asked her, causing her to pause for a long while. "…I don't know…"

After a long awkward moment, Rosealia shot her finger up, as she did when she had an idea.

"Let's go greet him!" Meta J stared at her as if she was insane.

"Come on! I am the heir to the kingdom, and you're going to be my Captain of the Guard! We should learn to meet our dip…dip…our guests! (She was trying to say 'diplomatic guests') And I'm not having a shy guy as my Captain of the Guard!" The two had made a pact when they were both 400 to have the same position as their fathers'-with the exception of Rosealia as 'Queen'-and serve with each other, and this pact was often used against the other to get them to do something, because this pact was taken very seriously between the two.

After a bit of thought on Meta J's part, he consented.

"Let's go!" She quick whipped on her tiara, and ran into the closet to put on a small party gown-something she snagged from her mother-and a small pink sheath with her wooden training sword, and slipped it on.

"Rosie, what should I do?" Meta J quietly inquired.

"Do you have your sword with you?" She looked at him.

"Yes. A good knight keeps his sword with him at all times." He dropped a hint which she got.

"I'm a princess, and you're the knight-in-training. _You_ can keep your sword on."

"What happens if you get attacked by bullies?" He tried to chide her.

"Big old bullies don't scare me. All I have to say is 'off with your head' and they run away." She grinned, showing yet again how very proud she was of her power as a princess, which Meta J had seen her abuse from time to time…

"Some bullies are meaner." He cautioned.

"Like who?"

"Daddy told me about two bullies he has to deal with called Knightmare and Beroun…they sound scary." Meta J's eyes shifted to the side.

"If we meet them, I'll protect you." Rosealia had been known for protecting her friend, being that he didn't have the same protection as his friend, her royal highness.

"I'll protect you too. After all, a knight does save princesses."

Rosealia scoffs. "And then they have to _marry_, and _kiss_!" This caused a resounding 'ew' between the two puffball children.

The two of them started to walk down the stairs, ready to 'train for their future civic duties' and meet up with the diplomat.

The King looked over at the two with a mix of welcome and alarm. This may not be a good sign. It had been wise of his wife to warn the diplomat about the state of the two children.

The man observed the two with a smile. He had heard about these two children and their antics. They didn't seem like they could be too harmful, but most children don't, and every single child had the ability in them to be mischievous. He should know; he had a little 800 year old boy named Jecra, who was as mischievous as they come.

"So, would this be the _esteemed Princess_ Rosealia, and _Sir_ Meta Jr. Knight?"

Meta J whispered to Rosealia. "I told you I was a knight!" This caused a scowl from the princess, and she resolved to bop him for sticking out his tongue as he said it as soon as they were alone again.

The man pretended as if he hadn't heard, but inwardly, he smiled and waited for an answer.

The King answered "That is correct."

"I am Kiran from the GSA (Meta J gasped with excitement as he heard the name, whispering excitedly to Rosealia, who didn't seem to care, but was still listening politely) and I am here to speak to your father (he gestured to Rosealia) about possibly expanding our recruiting range to PlantStar."

"Can I? Please? Please? Pleeeeease?" Meta J was bouncing with excitement. Everything about the army appealed to Meta J, and many a time had he dreamed about being a soldier.

"Well, ask your parents and…"

Meta J ran off towards his mother, a white puffball with her cream coloured hair up.

"Mommy! I can join the army!" The request seemed to receive a look of 'good grief' from Rosealia and Madelia, and an exchanged smile from the King and Kiran.

"She won't say yes, right?" Kiran silently asked the King.

"Never." The King answered with a smile.

After what seemed like an eternity of his mother answering what appeared to be a resound 'no', Meta J walked back to the group feeling dejected. Rosealia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"There's always next time. Besides, if you run off to the army, you can't be my captain of the guard, and that breaks the pact." She smiled, not sure what to say.

Kiran and the King exchanged looks, but Kiran seemed to have an idea, and quickly spoke to the boy's mother. The King was about to send them off with a cookie from the chef, Kiran returned.

"Meta J, look up." He smiled softly.

He looked up, causing Kiran to kick himself for making the joke about the kid joining the army, after he knew there was no way it would happen.

"I know your mom said that you can't join the army, but she said you could do something very important for me, _Private_ Knight-something that only you-and your friend can do." Rosealia and Meta J gasped. What could he want?

"There is a very important artefact on PlantStar that I need. It's a dark blue gem that's on the pedestal in the Crystal Caves. I need you to bring it back for me."

Their eyes shone with determination, and they sprinted off to the Crystal Caves, ready to get the artefact.

After they were gone, the King had an inquiry for Kiran. "What's the gem for?" "It's an anniversary gift for my wife." Kiran grinned.

Meta J and Rosealia quickly ran through the village until they made it to the Crystal Caves. "Wow! This is so much fun! I didn't think being in the GSA could be so exciting!" Rosealia grinned.

Meta J however was in full business mode. "This is no time to talk! Thousands of lives could be at stake if we don't get this gem pronto."

Rosealia cocked her eye, but then shrugged. "I wonder what he wants it for."

"It's the GSA, it'll be for the good of the entire galaxy." Meta J was determined to get to this gem as soon as possible.

"Yes, Private Knight!" She ran past him with a salute. "Race you to the gem!" The two of them knew the Crystal Caves by heart-it was their private hideaway. They had mapped out all of it, and many a time had they gazed upon the Dark Blue Gem, and they were both willing to hand it over to the GSA representative.

As they made it into its chamber, there was proof that this was going to be no regular visit. You see, there was a rumour that a mighty dragon lived in the premises of the Crystal Caves. No one really took it seriously, but that was appearing to be a mistake, because in the muddle of the room, there was the dragon, cradled around the gem.

Rosealia looked up at the dragon. "That's so not fair. Why does it have to be there today?"

"Shhh! It's sleeping!" Meta J hushed her, though in full honesty, wasn't much quieter than she had been.

Rosealia had an urge to poke the thing, but knew better.

"How are we going to get it?" She asked quietly.

"Give me a lift." Meta J looked at Rosealia. (AN: for those wondering why he doesn't fly, that's explained in my story I mentioned in the intro.)

She started to lift him up, but it curled tighter around the gem, forcing them to get closer to the dragon, which looked like it could gulp down an adult puffball without chewing.

Meta J tried to grab it, but there was no such luck. He couldn't reach-not without touching the dragon, which neither of them particularly wanted to do in case it woke up. However, it shifted closer, allowing Meta J to grab it.

"Rosie!" He passed the gem down to her, and they got ready to make a run for it. The last thing they wanted was to be near this thing. As they were running, Meta J noted something. "If it was sleeping, shouldn't it be snoring?"

They stopped and looked at each other in horror, and they tried to run even faster, but they couldn't move, because they were in the cupped hand of the dragon, who was looking them in the eye.

"Hello, little children, you have something of mine." It seemed calm, but neither of them wanted to make it angry. But they still had to get the gem for Kiran, so they both stayed silent.

"I can see it you know." The dragon sweatdropped as he looked at the two children, who were practically holding their breaths to keep quiet. He knew that he had seen these two hanging around the Crystal Caves, and at this point, if it wasn't for that, he would have eaten them-that jewel was precious to him. These kids had left his treasure alone, so why were they coming for it now? Did someone send them to take it from him?

The little girl quickly shuffled it behind her back, and the dragon took the opportunity to take it back.

"You two aren't supposed to take things that don't belong to you." He chided.

"Hey! That's for the GSA-they need it more than you do!"

"GS…what?" The dragon had never heard of such a thing. "It's the Galactic Soldier Army! They're the protectors of the Universe…" And thus, the boy rambled on about how these GSA people were divine, and the dragon was a low life that hid from their light. _Geez, wonder what this kid wanted to be when he grew up?_ The dragon started to get sick of it. As much as it was that adorable, getting yelled at by a preschooler for being without moral-and yes, one of the kids who _stole_ from them, and one of the ones he let into his house for pities sake-he put a clawed finger over the boy's mouth.

"That's enough now, kiddo. Do your parents know you're here?" He turned his attention to the two of them.

"Yes!" The girl answered confidently. What was wrong with their parents? Only 20 000 years ago, he had been a menace, properly eating anyone who dared get too close. And their parents let them come here. Why? It was true that he didn't show up for a few thousand years, but big deal! Letting these kids come was irresponsible on their part.

"Well, kiddos, I'm going to go and put this back, and by the time I come back, I want you two to be on your way home.

"Not without the gem." The girl glared up at his face stubbornly. The dragon could feel a headache coming on. This was going to take much longer than expected.

"No, without the gem." He corrected the indignant little girl.

That seemed to set the two off, and they lunged at the gem, only to fall out of his hand. He quickly caught them, but held the hand with the gem far above their heads.

"You are leaving now." He glared at them, and to his surprise, they walked (or would waddled be the proper term) looking irritated about the turn out of the mission.

Rosealia glared angrily back at the cave and stuck her tongue out in a last minute act of defiance. Meta J however, was looking down at his feet.

"This really sucks! We failed the GSA, because of that stupid dragon." She heard what she thought was whimpering beside her.

"Don't cry! We tried our best. I'm sure Kiran will understand." She tried to comfort her friend, who she imagined was down in the dumps-so to speak-about the whole incident.

The dragon looked at the two leaving with annoyance. Kids, these days…he remembered the good days, when if there was a rumour that there could be a dragon in a cave, they wouldn't go in. But, even though it was a disturbance to the day, he got the gem back, and got ready to put it back on his pedestal. He happily opened his left hand to put it back on, when he realized something.

"Where is my gem…?" He glared at the hand. "Okay. I'm going to close my eyes, and when I open them it's going to be here…it's not here…" (AN: Did anyone just catch the Team Four Star Reference?) He darted around the cave to see if there was any sign of his precious gem. No such luck…

Meta J's thoughts were interrupted when Rosealia wrapped her arms around him. What was she doing?

"Don't cry! We tried our best. I'm sure Kiran will understand." He heard her say. 'Don't cry?' What was she talking about? He did notice that she was on the verge of tears herself…maybe it was time to show her. They were far off from the cave.

"Rosie, I'm not crying." He looked at her, causing her to be embarrassed.

"Oh!...well if you were, that would be really…bad…" Meta J giggled at her reaction.

"Rosie…did you think I was crying when I was giggling?" He looked at her curiously.

"Maybe…wait…why are you giggling? We screwed up! He's going to be mad."

Meta J broke into a big grin. "Is he?" And he revealed the dark blue gem, causing Rosealia to gasp. "You got it…?"

"Yep!" He smiled happily, causing her to pick him up with a big hug, and the two started singing to themselves a happy "we did it."

Kiran looked over at the gate, and to his surprise, there was the two children holding hands and skipping towards the castle. And…they had the gem in their hand!

"Congratulations!" He grinned and went beside the two, as the boy held up the gem for him to take, and after a thank you, he took it.

"How did you get it?"

After hearing the long harrowing tale about the Crystal Cave dragon and the rest of their adventure, Kiran was really grateful that their parents weren't out there, and was kicking himself (the second time today) for sending them after a _dragon_ guarded gem.

"The end!" Both of them spoke happily after concluding their tale.

"Very good you two! While I can't let you join (both of them didn't like the sound of that, from the looks on their faces) you are now honourary members." He took out two badges-he kept a collection of these to give to the younger children mystified by the army, only to find out they were too young to join-and pinned them to their sheaths, causing two very big grins from the two, and they high-fived each other and went on their way, buzzing with the day's assignment.

"What is this about a _dragon_?" A woman's voice sounded from behind him, and he swore he heard a cracking of knuckles. He turned around. "Y-you must be Mrs. Knight!" She looked at him. "Correct." And then she sucker punched him in the face, and yelled at him for getting her son and his friend involved in something with a dragon. Queen Catalina walked out quickly.

"Madelia! What are you doing?!" She yelled in horror.

Madelia told her exactly what she had been doing-and why. The Queen's eyes darkened, angered by what she heard then.

"Well, then…" She cracked her knuckles…

Kiran whimpered. This wasn't going to be fun.

The End!

**What did you think? Let me know in a review! Please, it's nice to know if people are reading my work!**


End file.
